


Party Tattoos

by orange_sherbert



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 20 different tags, AU, I have no end goal in mind, M/M, No Alchemy, No Automail, No Beta, Tattoo AU, Winry owns a tattoo parlor, ahhhhhhh, and Ed frequents, and tattoos, because he likes tattoos, because some things may happen between roy and ed, currently rated for teen, doin gay things, duh - Freeform, i just deleted like, just some gays, more tags will come as I write this, okay so, probably gonna change, we die like men in these parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_sherbert/pseuds/orange_sherbert
Summary: Winry owns a tattoo parlor that Edward frequents. Roy Mustang moved to Central and has been itching to get a tattoo his entire life. That Rockbell shop down the road has caught his eye.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Rockbell's

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is gonna go. I think it would be fun if comments gave me ideas and we went on this journey together.

The small shop titled “Rockbell” had caught Roy’s eye every day since he moved to Central City. A brick front shop with a warm atmosphere, hand-painted tattoo guns and piercings across the borders of the front windows. The hours of operation were on the door, 10AM-7PM every day of the week. Roy had glanced inside on his way down the street, he had moved into an apartment only a few blocks north of the shop itself, and he had to pass the establishment every day on his daily commute to work. Roy was 39 and had always toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo, but he wasn’t sure about what he would have wanted. As a child, it was a Lego, as a teenager, he wanted a band logo across his chest, but Chris refused him that request. Years later he is still thankful that she told him no. In his early 20’s, Roy was looking at a spider web, but decided against the design. He had cycled through ideas, but never stuck to one, so Roy just never got around to actually getting a tattoo, but the Rockbell establishment had enticed him for the first few weeks that he was there, and he decided he would finally go in on the weekend, maybe talk with the artist, and see if they had any ideas about what may suit Roy.

Inside said shop, Winry Rockbell was sitting behind the counter, drawing on a sketchpad in her lap. It was quiet during the earlier hours, but she still had customers after 12 every day. Be that fresh 18-year old’s wanting a small tattoo or nose piercing, or some older customers wanting to set up a larger tattoo. Her most steady client since she opened the shop on her 20th birthday was Edward, he was in her shop at least once a week to either hang out or get work done from her. They lived in apartments next to each other, for crying out loud. But he was in her shop weekly despite having dinner together every night with Al. They took turns cooking, and each of them has improved their culinary skills substantially since moving to Central. As the day picks up, Winry becomes busy with small tattoos and different piercings. She takes walk-in appointments unless it is someone who wants a larger tattoo, then she must schedule them.

The weekend comes quick, it was only a day away after all, and Roy was in his own apartment getting dressed. It was 10:30, a little late for him to be getting up, but he decided he wanted to sleep in a little that day. It was nice to get a little extra sleep occasionally. Dressed in black jeans and a light grey t-shirt, Roy left his apartment. It was close to Summer, so he didn’t bother grabbing a coat or anything like that. He was comfortable in his casual attire, though he was mostly seen in slacks and a button-down. As he approached the Rockbell’s, Roy swallowed a bit. He was still unsure of what he wanted to get tattooed, but he was sure that he wanted a tattoo anyway, so in he went. Over the music playing from some mounted speakers, Roy heard bickering.

“I’m tellin’ ya Winry, it’s not gonna line up right there!” A man's voice said, sounding quite exasperated in Roy’s opinion.

“No, it’s not, Ed. Calm down and let me do my job.” The female, presumably Winry, said in response. Roy stayed by the counter, seeing a set of black leather boots peek out from behind a partial wall. Roy heard a huff, some noise from a spray bottle, and then a sigh. “There, now go see if that is in a good place.” Winry said, standing up. A young blond girl walked out and around the partial wall, her hair mostly tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing what looked like a painter’s jumpsuit tied off around her waist, and a black tank top. Tattoos littered her arms, and both of her ears had several piercings. Roy spotted two small scars near her eyebrow, one above and one below. He figured she had an eyebrow bar at one point.

Roy was pulled from his observation at her voice. “Hi, anything I could do for you?” She said in a sweet, happy voice. Roy smiled, trying to gather his thoughts. “Yes, I want a tattoo.” Roy explained. Before Winry could get another word out, the other person emerged from the partial wall. “Winry you need to redo this; the lines aren’t matching.” Another blond said, and Roy felt all the air leave his lungs at the sight of him. Roy swallowed dryly, trying to re-wet his pallet. Winry gave Roy an apologetic look before turning to the other. “Let me see Ed.” She grabbed his arm, twisting it to see the back. “damn, you’re right.” She mumbled, sighing. “I’ll print it off again, go clean that off. And I don’t want to hear a peep out of you about it.” She said, pointing a threatening finger at him. Ed, Roy assumed, walked back behind the wall. Roy heard a faucet turn on and his attention was pulled back to Winry. She was behind the counter at her printer but was looking at Roy. “Have you ever had a tattoo before?” She asked, giving the printer a hard hit at the side. It started printing.

“Well, no. I’ve wanted one, but I never found one I liked.” Roy said, scratching the back of his neck. Winry eyed him. “Would you like to sit in for a while on this so we can discuss some ideas?” She asked, pulling the sheets of paper from the printer. Roy spotted an intricate design of gears, bolts, and wires transform into what looked like an outline of a night sky. Roy gave her a look that anyone could read as concerned, but she cut him off before he could voice his protest. “Edward won’t mind company, and his piece will take almost all day.” Winry was cutting out the design, notching the edges as she did.

“If he won't mind, I guess I could sit in for a bit to discuss a tattoo.” Roy said, glancing toward the man wiping the water off his arm. Oh man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a part 2 of the first chapter, finishing out my first set of ideas. Hopefully after this I can make the story pick up a bit.

Roy was fascinated with the intricate work that Ms. Rockbell does. He sat back on a stool while she placed the newly printed stencil on Edward's arm, careful hands laying the stencil in a precise location. Roy could see that this was definitely not Edward's first appointment for this, in fact, the purple stencil started mid-bicep. The new tattoo would connect seamlessly to the already existing part, a very detailed robotic arm design. It was emerging from what was tattooed to look like ripped skin, and this robotic arm extended from about mid-collar bone to where the stencil tapered off to something else at about mid-elbow.

Edward noticed Roy staring, but brushed it off. He had heard that Roy was going to be sitting in for a bit to talk with Winry, so he wasn’t surprised. He got off the chair and went to the mirror when Winry told him to, checking the stencil. Edward examined it carefully, looking at every overlapping line from his clear skin to the existing ink before he confirmed that it looked good. Edward sat back into the chair and kicked his feet up, letting Winry move his arm a bit to get into a comfortable position for them both. When they were both settled, Winry grabbed the tattoo gun and finished its set up, setting the needle and wrapping rubber bands along it until it was perfect for her. 

“Alright Ed, just relax.” She said, placing a set of glasses on her nose to have a bit of magnification. The tell-tale buzz of the machine started and Roy watched from his seat partially behind Winry. The dark ink carefully trailing along Edward's arm, following the preset lines perfectly. Roy was impressed. He could tell that she was careful and caring with her work, clearly proud of the pieces of art that she made on people. Seeing how careful she was with her work comforted Roy.  
The buzz of the machine and a low radio were the only noises in the shop for a while, until Winry had settled into her work. She spoke after about fifteen minutes, breaking the calm silence between the three of them. 

“So, Roy, do you have any idea of what sort of tattoo you would like?” She asked, using her clean knuckle to push her glasses up a bit before gathering a bit more ink on her needle, returning to the skin above Edward's elbow. He tilted his head a bit. “Well, I’ve always wanted a tattoo, but I don’t know exactly what I would like.” He said. It was unlike him to be undecided about anything, so it was odd to admit it to two strangers. Roy shrugged the train of thought away, looking at Winry working. She paused for a moment, pulling away from Edward. “Alright, if you go to the front, there is a large binder with some of my work in it. You can look through that a bit to see what catches your eye.” She said, a smile stretching her cheeks. Roy nodded and got up, glancing at her work and at Edward's arm before going to the front of the store. He felt like he could breathe a bit easier without being in front of the two. 

Roy had noticed that Edward was staring at him a bit, but Roy chose to ignore it. He was there for a tattoo, nothing more. He found the book and flipped it open, spending a few moments looking at each page of photos and sketches. Roughly 5 minutes passed, and Roy was almost at the end of the book and hadn’t found anything particular that caught his eye until he flipped the last page. A sketchbook page was tucked into a paper sleeve, an intricate design of complex circles and flames tangling together. It was a pencil and marker sketch, dated to a few years back. Roy stared at the design and imagined having it on his body, his back or arm. He liked it. He really liked it.

Roy unclipped the paper sleeve from the binder and walked back to where Winry was working on Edward. He stepped up to them and Winry sat back, Edwards face relaxing when the needle pulled away. Edward had a bit of sweat on his brow, Roy figured it was at a sensitive part of his body. He let that thought go when he looked at Winry. “So?” She asked, expectantly, eager.

Roy held up the paper sleeve and she looked at it, a small smile tugging her lips again. “Something like this? I really really like how it looks.” Roy said, feeling a bit dumb for his lackluster wording, but he wasn’t here to impress.

Winry smiled and nodded. “Ya, I think we can work with that. You can leave that at the front with some contact information and I can call you up when I’m all done with Ed.” 

Roy simply nodded and walked away. He wasn’t really wanting to leave, but he didn’t want to disturb her work, so, he wrote his phone number down with his name and left the note on the artwork before leaving the shop and heading to the store to pick up some groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas/comments/critiques feel free to leave them here. I really have no clue where to go with this, so if you have ideas, let me hear em hah


End file.
